life in a ZomBEE World
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Killer bee has been sent to a world that is soon is about to be flipped(dont own anime).
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for awhile now and I'm finally doing something about it. And there have been a few tweeks.

**Chapter Start**

**Prologue**

The skies over Kumogakure no sato was darkening. The ground and mountains around shook greatly along with the water. Houses and buildings were ablaze with flames all spreading to all things flammable close by. The seas below waved all around crracking the lower mountains with unimaginable strength. The clouds in the sky parted at a monstrous roar that caused lightning to smashed some of the spires that surrounded Kumo. Screams were heard and lightning was shot from the ground to a target that was causing this massive destruction.

It looked to be that one of the Five great villages were at war with a rival, though, if one was there, they would be terrified at the Nine Tails demon fox running rampant destroying all that was in its way. Shinobi on the ground tried relentlessly to avoid a catastrophic ending to the village, but their efforts were pointless. The Kyuubi merely took any long range jutsu that flew up to it like it just absorbed them with a roar that destroyed countless civilian and shinobi all the same. Mountains toppled over annihilating buildings and a great part of Kumo.

Children and their parents were evacuating the village in a hurry bumping into one another in pure fear to escape this terrifying event that could end them. The village was just in total disarray.

"Come on, everyone, give this bastard all you got." A random shinobi yelled in a 'barking orders' kind of way, while doing hand seals the whole time. The other shinobi around followed and shot jutsu that ranged from lightning nature to water nature and only a few earth. The jutsu hit the fox, though it did not put a real dent in the demon. Its head whipped back, but that's all the damage that could be seen visibly.

The Kyuubi lifted its right paw and brought it down slamming it on top of most of the shinobi that tried to harm it, while the shinobi close by were sent flying to locations faraway. It looked around with its eyes, though they were not slitted pupils most foxes have. It was that third stage to the sharingan.

A child looked on at the havoc causing fox with fearful eyes gasping at the horrendous sight seeing his home being destroyed. Tears left his eyes, but a loud gasp knocked him to reality when the demon's eyes were locked to him in a instant. One of its tail began to fall down on the boy, and he was just to scared to move.

A woman with silver hair looked back a her son with wide eyes mortified. She started to run to him.

"M-mommy?" The boy said through tears. "MOMMY!" He then yelled as the tail closed the gap between him and it.

"Arata!" The woman yelled reaching out to her son knowing she was not even close to touching him.

The boy closed his eyes now expecting the worst to occur. Wait...After a few second, he was still alive. Was he not suppose to be dead. His teary eyes opened and his eyes slowly widen seeing a dark skinned man with very long, white hair reaching over his butt. His back was turned to him, but it was obvious who this man was. It was that Raikage-sama guy that the grownups always talked about. And some children who wanted to surpass him. The man held the large bushy tail up with both hands struggling to not let it crush him and the boy.

The boy's mother soon swiped him up and gave the man a bow. "Thank you, Raikage-sama." She thanked.

The third Raikage just looked over his shoulder with gritted teeth. "Just get the hell outta here." He said in an urgent tone.

The woman nodded and ran with her son and arms length.

Since that distraction was whipped from the Raikage's mind, he noticed the tail becoming heavier until his knees started to buckle under the pressure. His teeth gritted to the amount of strength that should have broke them, though instead, black lightning cloaked his body, and in a flash, he shot up into the sky whipping the tail out of the way.

The Kyuubi growled spinning around to glare up at the Kage soaring up into the sky. Its mouth opened wide centering energy into its mouth as colors balls began to come together to form a ball of death. Its jaw snapped closed and the demon shot the tailed best ball straight to the Kage.

The third Raikage shot down to the ball of absolute death and once he got even the slightest bit of close to it, he rolled to the left maneuvering passed it with a trail of black lightning following him. After he outsmarted the technique, he blasted down to the Kyuubi with his right fist reared back while his long hair blew frantically. An explosion went of in the background which just gave him a much needed boost.

The Nine Tails dragged both its clawed paw on the footing and brought the left out swiping to where the Raikage soon would be.

The Kage shifted and guarded his right side seeing what the fox would do and taking a full attack by the tailed beast would put him out of commission...for good. But since he was also being guarded by him famous black lightning, he would only come out with a few scratches. Then, in a matter of seconds, he felt chains wrapping around him forcing his arms to his side felling his chakra being drained from his body. Then he remembered what was about to happen no that his guard and black lightning was gone. He was hit with the full force of the Nine Tails claw launching him far through the village and through a few building leaving a trail of blood behind. His body bounced a good distance finally coming to a full stop thanks to a brick wall. He grunted standing to his feet without the use of his hands due to being constricted by the chains still. Wait! He looked to his left arm and saw that it was gone. It really did not matter, he tightened his muscles and attempted to break out, but the restraints were strong enough to even with HIS strength.

"Your actions are futile." A deep voice said.

The Raikage's head slowly lifted seeing a man wearing a purple hooded cloak with long sleeve. He looked to his face taking notice of a orange mask with only a hole for the right eye having crescent moons on the side of it.

"Those chains were crafted just for you, a restraint." He informed. "I've gathered the much needed information I needed on each and every Raikage...and my calculation could not be any closer than what I've seen."

The Raikage's eyes narrowed to the masked man. "Who...who are you?" He asked in a strained voice remembering that his arm was bleeding profusely. And with no medics around, he would be out soon, too.

The man stayed quiet ordering the Nine Tails to lift its paw over the Raikage. "Tell me where the Eight Tails resides." He spoke in a serious tone.

"What do you care?" The Raikage questioned bluntly.

The man hummed looking out of his mask. "You see..." The hole to his right eye shined red. "I foresee the boy interrupting my plans in the future, so I have chosen to act first and dispose of him before that time arises.

The Raikage looked else where. Yes, Ay's newly adopted brother was a whole lot of trouble and it was amazing that he could speak with the Gyuki at such a young age, but did he really mean Bee? He looked back to him. "What do you plan to do with him?" He inquired feeling very, very weak and light headed. This damn arm.

The man looked to the Kage finding his curiosity pretty annoying. "Not that its none of your business, but I plan on getting rid of him until in need to retrieve the tailed beast within him." He explained.

"And your telling me this willingly?" The Raikage asked.

"Its not possible that your going to live through a wound like that." He admitted. "It would be better if you gave the location of the boy immediately, or this village will just pay for your stubbornness." He said ready to lay waste to the village in a matter of seconds.

The Raikage's head lowered trying to choose between a Jinchuriki or the lives of hundreds of villager who could not have gotten far from the village. And with the Nine Tails in the man hold, anything was possible. His head lifted. "He's in the Raikage's mansion hid by a seal." He closed his eyes regretting everything he was saying. "I just released it."

The man smirked behind his mask. "Wise choice." Where his eyes hole was, a spiral distortion came into existence as his body started to be sucked in through the center.

Once he left, the Nine Tails paw slammed down on the Raikage's body smashing him with pure strength. The paw lifted revealing a Raikage lying face down in a paw print with blood leaking everywhere.

**/Break/**

The masked man reappeared in the form of the spiral in the Raikage's mansion looking through the room thoroughly. All he could see was a desk and the windows behind. That's all though. He hummed. Did the Raikage lie to him? If he did, he already paid with his life anyways.

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

The man looked up at the yell seeing a dark skinned kid with platinum hair spiked up in a way of a once none silver haired boy falling down on him with a sword in each hand about to stab him. The masked man merely stepped to the side as the boy stabbed the floor getting the swords stuck. When he looked closer, he could see the boy was hold a full thing of sword in a holder.

The boy went to a hand stand with a hand on the bottom of each sword rotating his hand on them quickly moving in a circle with his legs sending kicks constantly.

The man only adjusted the mask with his left hand showing the sharingan clearly. He took his chance and grabbed the boy left leg and threw him against the wall.

The Jinchuriki gasped as his back bounced off falling to the floor.

The man picked up both the swords and tossed both to Bee stabbing the floor perfectly. He did not want the Jinchuriki getting himself killed before he needed him again. He picked him up by his platinum blond hair and hemmed him against the wall.

The boys eyes were closed in pain as gasp escaped his lip each second. He was on five years old and that hurt like hell.

Masked man just continued to look at him letting his eyes study the Jinchuriki. This was the boy. He adjusted his mask with his left hand again as the spiral distortion started from the boy forehead sucking him in until he fully disappeared. The Masked Man hummed. The jutsu was a success and that was his first use on a organic life form that was not himself.

**-Elsewhere-**

In a the backyard of a home, a short girl with short purple hair and eyes trained with her bokken wearing white upper body robe with black bottom robes for training. She held her wooden sword with both her hand bringing it up and down in selective strikes. She stepped forward passed a Koi fish pond and swiped down with a rough grunt. She lowered her sword and took a deep breath wiping her forehead with her sleeve. She then looked up to the sun and block her eyes at the successful day of training. She narrowed her eyes seeing something. Not a bird, nor a plane. It was head straight for her.

The mysterious object got closer and her eyes widened seeing that it was a boy. The boy looked to be unconscious and blood was being left behind with bruises all over his body. He soared right pass her and smashed through the brick wall behind her and getting lost into a forest that was located in the back of her home.

Her eyes just continued to widen looking at the trail of blood that lead deep into the dark forest. Her head whipped back to her home, but it quickly snapped to the hole in fear of the injured boy. With even second thoughts, she darted into the forest following the trail of blood to the boy's location. Once she arrived, she looked to the damaged body of the boy laying on his back breathing heavily with bruises. His eyes were squeezed closed with blood leaking from his mouth. He had on a dark green hoodie and green sweat weraing sandles.

Fear was written across her face with a minor blush at the boy cuteness. She moved closer to him slowly being very cautious. Once she got to his side, she kneeled down to look at him closer. He had on dark shades and his skin was brown, which caused her to blush even more. Not even thinking straight, she flipped him over noticing a sword holder with seven of them being contained in each slot. This worried her, but she lifted him and put his arm over her shoulder and began her journey to her home.

She trudged through the hole to her home and fell with the boy collapsing next to her still unable to open his eyes. Her head lifted and her chin was on the grass with tears forming in her eyes. The doors to her home slid open revealing a man with purple hair. "Saeko-chan!" He said worried running to her and the unconscious boy. "Saeko-chan, who is this?"

She laid her head down. "Tou-san, He's hurt...He's hurt."

The man kneeled down to the boy touching his neck to see if he still had a pulse. It was faint. He eyed the boys body spotting the sword cache. He hummed. Maybe he would hide that before he took the boy to the hospital.

**/2 WEEKS LATER/**

The dark skinned boy's eyes slowly fluttered opened feeling his head throb painfully. He groaned cracking his eyes opened fully looking to a white room. He rubbed his head dragging his fingers through his hair trying to remember who and where he was at. It did not work. His eyes trailed down to a full head of purple hair laying on his chest sleeping.

His instantly grabbed his stomach feeling it burn. His teeth gritted in pain trying to figure out what in the world was happening. The minor movements got the girls head to lift as the cute, pale skin girl to yawn and rub her eye. "Are you okay now?" She said softly looking to him.

The boy only stared at her unable to speak what her was thinking.

"She's been here watching you for two weeks now."

The boy's head shifted to a corner where a man with purple hair sat. "I've never seen Saeko-chan become so attached to someone she does not even know." He explained. He stood up to walk to the bed eyeing his daughter that looked to the enigma. "You can call me Busijima and this is my daughter, Saeko Busijima, and you?"

The boy grabbed his head. "I...I don't know..."

The man blinked. The doctor did say it was possible that he could have amnesia once he awoken, so he was not really surprised. No documents on this boy could not be found, he was a total mystery to the world. No date of birth, no home, and no name. Luckily, he would have time to discover. The man put his hand on the boy head. "Well, until you can remember, you'll be staying with my family."

The boy just nodded.

**/5 YEARS LATER/**

"Yo! Sake-chan, let's get movin'!" A dark skinned ten year old yelled into his home to his sister. He wore a white button down shirt and black slack with a brown bag tossed over his shoulder. His platinum blond hair fell down on all sides reaching to the middle of his neck. He also had on shades.

A pale skinned girl with breast length purple hair with a triangular fringe in the middle came running to him putting a hand on his shoulder as she grew a slight smile. "Okay, Onii-chan," She said waving back to her parents closing the door behind her.

The dark skinned boy sighed walking to school with his little sister. "Will ya just meh Bee?" He told her. "That Onii-chan stuff is irritating."

She smiled. "Well, you insist on calling me Sake-chan referring to me as an alcoholic beverage." She said.

Bee only turned his head.

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 1: My Family**

**/5 YEARS BEFORE Z-DAY/**

Over the years of living with the Busujimas', the young Jinchuriki found himself to be a part of this family. He spent time with them learning about their family and what they did. One thing Bee remembered was the sword teachings, of course. He was learning the arts of swordsman along with his sister, Saeko. It was pretty quick that he adapted to the new fighting style and he grew fond of it in an instant. He attended grade school with Saeko once he got situated with his adopted parents. Saeko and him were placed in the same classes and they would follow each other all day as if they were in an relationship. Most boys would say things, inappropriate, about their closeness, and it would always end up bad for the male students. After a few suspensions, the two were labeled as a power duo and no one in school would even look at the wrong.

In school, he would not say he was the smartest, but he was up their. He could call himself a class clown due to his goofy nature mostly cracking jokes one his fellow peers or his minor rapping he acquired after listening to a few Eminem and Kendrick Lamar songs. It is sometimes a habit to breakout into song. His grades were alright, but besides that, school was fun. Meeting cute girls and some dope guys to chill with.

Everyone in school would describe Bee Busujima as a pretty fun, laid back, cool guy. All he was was a fun loving individual who made friendly jokes and wanted to have friends. The only way he would actually get made is when someone would down his rapping skill or if someone would say something about Saeko. Usually, he would end up in a fight. Never have he had the patience to listen to morons speak down to his sister.

**/PRESENT/**

"Come on, Sake-chan," Bee said back walking through the streets of Tokonosu with a mass of grocery bags in his left hand. He had on a white T-shirt and plain blue jeans. His platinum blond hair is pulled back at the side in a short ponytail with the rest at the top acting as dreadlocks that's in a curved mohawk. somewhat, like sonic the hedgehog's spikes. There was only a single strand of hair that fell down his face. "Keep it pushin' 'cause we are late on tha nine."

Saeko walked up to his side sport a cold glare and a straight face wear a dark blue blouse with a calf length purple skirt. Through the years, her demeanor and had turned dark, not to Bee, but to the world. And who would blame her? She was almost rape a few months back and he was not even there to defend her. He was performing some advanced training with his father and the class had to be skipped. "Sorry, Bee..." Her eyes lowered. "...I was just...thinking..." She said with a face full of sorrow.

Bee looked at her out the corner of his left eye. "Thinking?" He questioned in a mildly curious tone.

Saeko's eyes stayed lowered not actually wanting to worry Bee. They were on there way to the house, so she did not want him having a worried look once their parents saw them. "Its nothing..." She lied. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Bee narrowed his eyes reading her like one of his rhymes. "Nice lie, but give it another try." He rapped.

She ignored the rap and looked to him. Her mouth began to open, but, in a blink of an eye, a arm was rapped around her throat and a hand was placed over her mouth as she was pulled into an alley the were currently by. She let out muffled screams, but did not hear her. Her eyes were wide as she watch helplessly her distance get further and further away from the still walking boy. She tried to break free, though this person had her beat in terms of strength, so escaping would be down right in possible. The alley just got darker and darker until she fully blackout from the lack of oxygen.

Bee hummed still waiting for Saeko to speak what was on her mind. Maybe it was about that day a few months ago. He turned his head to her position and instead of finding her, he found an empty spot where she should have been. His eyes snapped wide whipping his head backwards only to find civilian minding their own businesses. "Saeko..." He called out softly as he walked back the way they came, though he did not get an answer. His pace increased walking passed the alley dropping the bags on the sidewalk as his mind raced with terrifying thought and what could be happening to Saeko. The girl would never disappear unannounced, so this really worried him to the core. He stopped suddenly hearing whimpers and sadistic chuckles. The mystery of him having these incredible senses always bewildered him. His spun around and looked to the alley knowing this was not the time for bewilderment. He charged and headed down the alley halting at the blood boiling sight. There was a man with dirty blond hair on top of Saeko trying to pull her panties down. Bee's eyes creaked over to Saeko's closed eyes hearing her terrified whimper attempting to push the man off of her, but the attempt was hopeless. Both his fist clenched and his teeth gritted as he dived in pulling the man by his hair making him topple over on his back.

The man groaned looking up to Bee. "What th-"

"Shut the hell up!" Bee growled stomping the man in the face. His foot lifted again and he brought it back down on to his face getting a cry of pain from the man. He stepped over the man and cocked his right fist back bringing it down on the half conscious man's face and he continued with the action.

Saeko steadied herself wiping her tears from her face straightening her skirt out whimpering still from the fear. This time was not like the last. This man was stronger and way more ruthless than the other. Her eyes laid on the back of Bee as he stopped punching the man.

Bee looked down to the now unconscious male watching the blood leak from the scar and bruises he caused. He closed his eyes in disgust at him stopping hurting the man. Forgot he was the type to show mercy. Unexpectedly, he was pulled into a hug from the back by Saeko who laid her head on his back still crying lightly. His arms lowered.

Saeko hugged her brother tighter showing how much the man scared her. She was glad Bee was with her this time. It was better him saving her than her almost killing someone again. "Bee...you must promise me something." She announced holding him. "Please."

His head shifted looking over his shoulder

"You have to protect me from here on...!" She screamed. "Please, protect me if I need it! I want you to be my guardian...if you are near me...I want you to protect me!"

Bee stayed quiet hearing her request. His head bobbed slowly agreeing to her slight demand. His mouth began to open. "I will."

**/Z-DAY/**

Years have now passed since Saeko's tragic and horrible attempt at rape. The brother and sister grew closer and closer since that day and their formed bond grew stronger every single day thanks to the time the two always spent together. The two got stronger together and they were proud to call theirselves brother and sister due to their increased strength. Of course, Saeko saw Bee as a brother before, but now she could call them family. True family.

The two siblings had started high school a few months ago and Saeko instantly became the Kendo club captain and Bee became her vice. Alone, the were unbeatable, and as a team, they were just unstoppable. They worked together in sync not missing a single step, not even missing a beat. If it even looks like one of them is about to mess up, and that's a big IF, the other would act as a support and counterbalance what mistake would be made and turn that into an explosion attack. It was no wondering why the two were the top fighters in Japan and the won heck of a lot of trophies competing in tournaments.

At the current moment, the two stood in the Kendo club room with them the only two in their. They faced each other, Bee with two bokken and Saeko with a single one. Not a single noise was made. Not a peep nor a squeak. Bee's stance was a bit unorthodox standing with the bokken in his left hand in reverse grip and the other held regular while Saeko just held her single wooden sword in one hand standing sideways with her bokken pointed to him.

Saeko gave Bee a nod which he sent back meaning they were about to start.

In a matter of seconds, the two dashed at each. When Bee closed the gap, he swung his left arm horizontally attacking her with the bokken in reverse grip.

Saeko lifted her bokken to the right of her face blocking his attempt successfully.

Bee brought his right hand around now using the regular to smack her in the head, but his sister ducked and tried to slide under him with the attempt to not him off balance by kicking his left leg. He dived over her and flipped landing on his feet spinning to not give her the upper hand. But never did he expect her to be on her knee throwing her wooden sword backwards to take his legs out. He stepped back lifting his left foot kicking the tip of the bokken pushing her away.

Saeko flipped and landed on her feet. She pointed the bokken at him. "Let's g-"

She was interrupted by the PA coming on in the room which grabbed both there attentions as they dropped their guards and looked to it. Nothing came out for a few seconds until... *_Gah, get away from me!* _Someone said in fear as stuff fell in the background. _*Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Help! Help!* _The man screamed knocking things over. *_Ahhhhhhhhhh!* _He screeched loudly as it soon just stopped. Everything in the room was quiet until screamed were heard throughout the whole school and the sound of a stampede was heard.

The two siblings looked to each other with worry. They both just lifted their bokkens having the same ideas. "Let's go."

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"Two, three, four don't hit tha flo'," Bee rapped chopping through a horde of some type of organic creatures with the shape of human. The thing had most human feature, but with gray, decaying skin with random blotches of blood scattered across their bodies. They also smelt like sh*t. These thing were his old schoolmates and teachers, but what was wrong with them? Flesh were between their teeth and it seemed that they were not stopping with what they ate before. "Five, six you. Are. Some. Pricks." He finished kicking one in its chest. He blew a soft breath stepping back. He was not trying to hurt them, but they continued to get up...over and over again. He fixed his shades with the handle of the bokken in his right hand. His eyes flickered eyeing the...things as they slowly rose to their feet and began to stagger toward him. He edged back until he bumped into Saeko.

Saeko held her bokken looking down the hall filled with the monsters that proceeded onto them. Blood was all over the walls and screams could be heard throughout the vast school. She wore her normal high school uniform with minor blood across it. "Nii-chan," She called to Bee.

"What." Bee said in slight irritance over his shoulder to his little sister.

"How do we deal with situation?" She asked with her eyes never leaving the things that were making their way to her.

Bee gained a thoughtful look tapping the bokken in his right hand on the floor. A small smirk grew on his face. "Busujima Barrage." He suggested.

Saeko's eyes shifted. "Really?" She questioned curiously. "Isn't that all shots to the head?"

"Yep," He nodded. "Don't think they'll mind killin' us if we don't do it to them first." He informed.

Saeko nodded slowly not actually liking the idea of killing her schoolmates...or what was left of them. These events were so familiar to her though. Maybe this was like what happened on that one show her big brother showed her on his phone. It was like that _Walking Dead_ show he completely fell in love with. Where the dead comes back to life and eat human turning them into one of them. She closed her eyes tightening her hands on her bokken. It was about twenty of _them _all together. Her and Bee would make quick work of them. She lifted her bokken and when she brought it down, Bee grabbed it.

Bee pulled her to kick the row of undead infront him just get some distance. Saeko landed latching onto Bee left forearm and spun him around with ease letting him take out the row that was coming from her side. Once the first part was done, she let Bee loose sending him to the horde on his side. He skidded to a halt right infront of a undead smashing it in the head with the handle of the bokken in his left hand attack another with the other one smashing its skull. In a second, the two he killed fell to the floor permanently. He swayed back dodging one that tried to lunge to him smacking it in the head continuing on with the rest.

Saeko had her side preoccupied with her dodging them with more grace than a samurai who trained for thousands of years. She swiftly spun around one ending up behind it hitting it with a horizontal attack knocking it down. She quickly lifted her bokken and putting it behind her back as if she was sheathing it, but one of them chomp onto it. She spun once again twisting her bokken snapping its jaw from its attachment cracking it on the skull. Instantly, she sidestepped one spinning clockwise to intercept it with an attack to the skull which sent it back. Another lunged at her, but she stopped with a poke to the chest as Bee put his hand on her head leaping over her to drop kick the undead in the head.

Instead of Bee falling on the ground, he flipped into a crouching position under the undead students that tried to swarm him in a matter of seconds. He flipped to his hand and spun kicking all that tried to dog pile him sending most to the walls. He flipped to his feet and looked at the undead.

Saeko grew a small smile always loving to watch Bee fight. Because he had so many style to fight with. He would fight with brute strength, but if he was tired, he would fight in a strategic manner. If her fought with her, he would use a graceful art. But usual, he was just unpredictable. Her head shifted to the left tripping a student to the floor. She stepped over it and hit it on it head spinning to see if anymore could be coming. Luckily, there was not one in sight. Only the mass of bodies. She looked over her shoulder and saw Bee finishing the rest of them off. She looked to her left and a smile crossed her features. Her sight rested on a wall...not just a regular wall, this was they wall that the papers for the class assigned members. She could remember how Bee freaked out on his first day of high school. Or was it her that freaked when she found out?

**/FLASHBACK: 3 MONTHS AGO/**

Saeko and Bee walked through the halls of the vast school looking for where the students assign sheet was at. No doubt the student would just be crowding the papers like moths to a flame. Bee walked on the side of her fixing the ponytail in the back of his head not paying attention to anything in this world. The dreadlocks at the top of his head was okay, but since his hair was growing, his ponytail was becoming lower and lower by the day.

Saeko continued on while looking forward with a pondering look. "I wonder if our classes be the same again this year?" She wondered, but hummed once her vision and her hearing was bombarded by voices and students running to a wall. She nodded and increased speed grabbing Bee's arm pulling him forward.

"Hey! Where's tha fiya?!" Bee shouted dropping the rubber band he was using to put his hair into a ponytail so his hair now fell straight down passed his shoulders with a few wavy bangs cover his face.

Saeko pointed with her right hand to the students crowding the wall. "There." She said in a more stern voice than usual.

Bee huffed not liking his hair down like this, though he continued to be pulled. It felt weird.

"Nii-chan, your hair is beautiful..." Saeko announced to Bee's surprise. "I'd rather see it down like that."

A faint blush spreaded across Bee's cheeks at the praise he received from his little sister. He turned his head the other way. "Now I really have to fix it."

Saeko only shook her head as she made it to the crowd and pushed everyone out of the way gently to see their schedule. Her eyes trailed up and down the sheet until she found her name under class 1-B.

Bee looked at her sheet of paper not finding his name on it. He glanced at another sheet.

"Ah, Bee-kun,"

Bee looked to the left seeing a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Your with me then."

Bee smiled. "Yo, Takashi-kun," He held his hand and brought him face to face. "'Sup, bruh." He greeted.

Takashi smirked. "Yeah...'Sup."

Saeko looked at the two. "Nii-chan, who is this?"

Bee moved and stood side to side by Takashi hanging an arm around his shoulder. "What? You don't remember Takashi Kumoru?" He asked in disbelief.

She shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell." She put plainly.

"Well, he was in grade school with us..." Bee smiled. "What about Rei?"

She shook her head once again. "Nothing."

Bee and Takashi sighed looking to each other. "She does not have the best memory." He stated through his observation.

Bee nodded. "I know." He agreed turning to him. "So, how's it been?"

Takashi merely shrugged. "The same old same ol-"

While the two were catching up, Saeko looked at the two with a grim look. Did this mean her and Bee would never see each other? Maybe it did mean that. As far as she could remember, her and Bee always had similar schedules and breaking a rut like that could screw with her. She was use to seeing the rapper twenty four seven, but what would happen now that they were separated? How would he protect her from ignorant students or teachers, maybe? She started to produce nervous sweats as her eyes started to flicker. Just the thought of being separated from him was painful. She grew up with him since the age of four and now to the age of sixteen. Her brother was sixteen in a half with his birthday coming in two months.

Bee and Takashi looked to her with raised brows at her frantic movements. "Sake-chan, ya coo?" Bee asked.

Uncontrollably, she threw a high kick to Takashi, but Bee intervene by stopping it with his left arm tucking in between his side and his arm. He pushed her chest with his free arm and tripped her up causing her to fall on her back and Bee quickly got on her to stop anything else she might do.

By now, the crowd had spread and circled them chattering.

Bee glared down at her staring passed the blush that appeared on her features. He was wondering what the f*ck did she think she was doing? "Saeko..." He growled.

All she did was look the other way not trying to meet his gaze. She knew she attempted something idiotic and her brother did not like her display.

**/FLASHBACK END/**

Saeko's eyes lowered greatly feeling bad. She wondered what could be happening to that Takashi boy her brother was so friendly with it made her sick.

**/SCENE CHANGE/**

Hasashi, a friend of Takashi, threw blood up from his mouth. The boy sat up against the railings to the roof with his skin turning very pale and his eyes leaking blood lightly. He leaned back looking up to the sky blankly.

Takashi stood away from him as he watched Rei try to tend and care for the wounded boy. He already knew what was going to occur. Just like those movies, right? It would happen no matter what.

Rei had her hand on his shoulder with tears in her eyes. "Hasashi..." She said quietly. She stared at him. "He only bit you and now you look so horrible."

Hasashi continued to look up at the sky with the same blank look on his face. "So it IS just like those movies." He stated. "You get bit, then you become one of them."

"But this isn't like one of thos-"

"Yes it is." Hasashi cut Rei off.

Soon, everything became quiet with only the sound of the wind blowing and the sound of the siren blaring in the background throughout the city.

"Takashi," Hasashi called grabbing his attention. "Will you do me one final favor?"

Takashi looked at him. "What could that be?"

Hasashi's hand lifted limply pointing to the rail all the way on the far left. "H-help me...over that rail." He told him. "The impact from the fall will smash my head."

Takashi turned his head from the railing and looked at Hasashi while Rei gasped surprised by his request.

"Plea-"

"I don't want to become one of them!" He yelled rearing back spitting blood back onto the roof. He gagged terribly as Rei constantly tried to help him.

Takashi only stared on in total terror.

**/Saeko and Bee/**

Saeko and Bee walked through the halls silently watching and making sure that none of them were trying to sneak up on them. If those thing got a grip on you, it is pretty hard to get them off, saying, if you actually get them off. The two check into classroom searching for survivors that could possibly still populate the school.

Bee strapped on of the bokken to his hip held down by a belt he scavenged from one of the dead student bodies. Bee suddenly stopped placing a hand on Saeko's shoulder stopping her too.

She hummed. "What's wrong?" She asked not even looking to him.

Bee closed his eyes trying to pinpoint the location to where he had heard what he heard. "Don't you hear that?"

Saeko shook her head. "You know when you ask me can I hear something, I usually can't due to how special you are." She admitted not masking the respect she had for her older brother.

Bee spun around and charged down the hall leaving Saeko. He sent her a backwards wave. "Keep going and I'll catch up." He yelled back cutting down another hall.

Saeko's eyes widened as she took a few hesitant steps to where Bee had ran off to. Her hand reached out to the air. "No, Bee!" She screamed. She just could not stand being away from him.

**/Bee/**

Bee stopped infront of a door to the supplies closest. Screams came from it and constant crying, too. He looked down both ends of the hall checking if any undead was coming just so he would not be snuck up on. He nodded to himself reaching for the knob twisting it. He slowly pulled it open seeing a dark room. His hands reached on the wall inside going up and down it to find the light switch. A smirk appeared flicking the switch as the light lit up the room to see a little girl curled up in a ball crying into her knees. She had long blond hair that was messy in all places having multiple ponytails around her head. She wore some type of black dress.

Her head lifted up as her eyes slowly opened revealing cyan blue orbs holding an innocent look on her face, though tears fell down her cheeks.

Bee raised a brow. What was a child doing here?

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 3: Two to protect**

Bee stared down to the little girl going to one knee a few feet away from her. This girl was not even the age of six by her looks. So, why was she in this closet and school by herself? "Yo..." He said softly not trying to intimidate her with his loudness. "Why are you here, little girl?" He asked.

The girl continued to look at Bee with her soft blue orbs as the squinted trying to hold back tears now. She pulled her knee to her face and bawled into them letting tears run down her cheeks.

Bee's eyes widened ducking into the room closing the door behind him knowing that the girl's crying would attract those undead bastards. He gave the girl a blissful look trying to calm her, though she just continued to cry. He put his free left hand on her head.

She continued to cry, but she quieted down keeping her head tucked between her legs as her right hand lifted pointed to the left of the closet.

Bee's eyes followed her hand to see a dead body with a pencil stuck in in its forehead. It was one of the male students and his hair color was the same as her's. He looked back to the girl that was crying mildly into her knees. No little girl should have to perform such task. Not even in this type of world. But if she did not, he would not even be in this closet at this moment. "Will you be okay?" He asked in a calming voice.

Her head snapped up to him with gritted teeth and animosity filled eyes with furrowed eyebrows. "How can I be okay after killing Big Brother!" She exclaimed pushing him away from her.

Bee's back hit the closed door as he looked at the little girl with astounded eyes from behind his shades. Expecting this reaction was 100% in his mind. He would act the same if he had to kill Saeko if she became one of THEM. Oh, how he dreaded the thought. But Saeko would never be subjected to a bite from one of them. Bee's head lowered.

His mouth opened, but he was interupted when he heard groans and moans coming from outside the door as the undead piled up on it trying to breach the room.

The girl started crying again balling up chanting that she would die now. "I don't want to die!"

Bee hurriedly searched around the room trying to find a way to escape the dead. It was probably fifty of them out there, give or take. No need to find out though. He knocked on the wall behind the girl trying to see if he could smash through. A groan escaped his lips feeling that it was to thick to break through. His eyes trailed around the room hearing the door start to creak of the mass of zombies that were trying make an entrance. His shades landed on the little girl's brother's body coming up with an idea. He leaned over and grabbed the body by the collar and held it out to the little girl. "Get under this!" He ordered.

She looked to him with a look of disgust. She edged back to the wall with her hands. "N-no! I'm not doing that!" She screamed defying him.

The top henges of the door broke off as the undead attempted to pile in, but Bee pushed his back against the door closing their frantically waving arm in the cracks. He looked to her again. "How 'bout now!" He said throwing the body to her with his left eye shut in his struggled.

She caught the body and held it like...well it was a dead body. A tear left her eye groaning from the smell, but she put the body on her laying straight on the floor. Her eyes went to Bee. "What about you?" She said quietly."

He just shushed her turning off the light to the room, and not a second later, the door exploded sending pieces everywhere, but close to the girl under the body. The undead piled into the silent room, but they did not come in too far. No noises were being made. They groaned staggering away and out of the room dispersing to their own locations.

Once the coast was clear, the little girl under the body weeped softly sad that she was alone again. That boy was gone and he just protected her in the best way. She drew a calm breath moving the body off of her as she then sat against the wall behind her. Her eyes closed sighing softly. "Thank you."

"Awe, you're welcome."

Her eyes snapped opened seeing the boy from before standing over her with his fist on his hips.

Her eyes slowly widened as her mouth went agape in total confusion. "H-how..."

He merely pointed up to the ceiling. "Oh, I'm just amazin', so please start praisin'. I'm tha Bee and now ya see." He spun and struck a pose with his bokken pointing to the ceiling.

The girl took a hesitant step back at the weird boy's action with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

He smirked to her. "Its Bee who is me." He rapped again.

She gave him a soft look with her cyan eyes softening. "Your name is Bee?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Bee in mah name, rappin' so isn't lame."

She ignored it and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, Mr. Bee." She said in the bow. "Snow, is my name."

Bee cocked his head to the side ignoring how formal she was. "You're American, then." He stated nodding to himself. "No last name?"

She shook her head.

Bee only shrugged not trying to dwell to deep into her life. Her pointed a thumb to himself. "Well, we gotta get movin', my sister is waitin'." He said walking out of the room gripping his bokken and placing it on his shoulder.

She smiled and caught up with him walking on the side of him.

Bee walked staying alert seeing that the halls were clear for the good amount of time they spent talking. "So, you are here, why?" He asked not even looking to her.

"My mother..." She explained briefly not wanting to remember her right now.

Bee hummed and just stared forward understanding her faraway nature she held. If she did not want to talk about it, what his place to say she had to?

She looked out the corner of her eye to him. "What about your last name?"

Bee continued shifting his head to her. But, then he became very light headed as his eyes lowered almost closing. "Bu- Ah!" He stumbled forward, but caught himself rubbing his head.

Snow stared at him. "Are you alright?" She asked in a breaking voice.

His mouth started to open, but he collapsed straight to his face making a pretty good thud. He laid there not moving a single muscle.

Snow got to her knees as fast as she could shaking his body so he could wake up and stop playing this joke on her. After no sign of him waking, terror took over her face. "Please...Mr. Bee...wake up." She shook him more. Moans were heard now as dead turned corners and slowly approached. Her eyes widened moving to his hand as she started to drag him.

**/SCENE CHANGE/**

Saeko pushed a undead student out of the way softly using the back of her hand causing it to smash into a locker making a loud crash. Bee's younger sister walked with a tall, busty woman with long blond hair reaching her butt. The woman stayed in pace with the fast walking Saeko by jogging.

The woman carried a white bag looking to Saeko not liking that the girl was walking this fast.

"Damnit..." Saeko groaned not liking the idea of getting this woman to the faculty room without Bee. "I really have someone to look for."

Shizuka Mirakawa looked to her with a bubbly. "Someone...to look for?"

Saeko only stayed quiet ignoring her for no real reason she could actually think of.

Shizuka hummed for a few seconds as a light buld went off in her head. "Oh yeah, you have a brother, right?"

Saeko nodded looking down to her bokken. "Bee..."

**/SCENE CHANGE/**

"_Hey. Hey, Octopops."_

Bee shifted feeling that he was floating on the surface of water. The room was quiet and the only sound was the water wavering under him. His eyes cracked opened realizing his shades were not on and his dotted oynx eyes were showing. At first his vision was blurry, until he squeezed them closed to have his vision return. His eyes slowly opened seeing a brown ceiling then his eyes drifted down seeing a long hall getting dark as it went.

"_Octopops, get up!"_

His eyes shifted and he rose to his feet trying to find the source of the voice. He spun around and his eyes widened landing on a boy...or what ever the hell he was. He could not even explain what the boy looked like. His whole body was yellow including his skin and his hair. His height matched his. His hair flowed with two bangs acting as horns and he had three identical whisker marks on his cheeks. Bee stepped back, but looked down hearing water splash. 'I-I'm standin' on water?' He thought to himself in pure disbelief.

"_Yeah, I know..."_

Bee's head snapped up hearing the body speak again as he cracked his knuckles.

_"We've been standing on water for two days now and you haven't even started our new training."_

Bee looked at the boy astounded that he could hear his thoughts. Besides that, he was scared out of his mind. Never in the day did he ever expect to see something as abnormal as this boy infront of him. If he could, he would run, but both ends of the large halls were pitch black.

The boy pointed a thumb to his chest as a smirk crossed his features. "_Now here comes the Leaf's number one ninja!" _The boy just vanished in a yellow flash, and in the slightest second, he appeared infront of him with a cyan blue sphere the size of bowling balls in both his hand about to smash it in his chest. _"Giant Rasengan Barrage!" _He yelled about to slam the spheres on him.

In the next second, an octopus tentacle shot down and smacked the extraordinary boy out of the playing field deep down into the halls of this place. The boy yelled until a splash then a poof was heard.

Bee turned himself around hesitantly, though his whole body wanted to just take off and run. His eyes was just too curious right now. He was only able to turn halfway around and instead of seeing the dark hall, a large cage made itself present. He looked all the way up the steel bars until his eyes landed on a tag that spelled "Seal" on it. "Huh...seal?"

"**Hey, Bee!" **A large, well humongous, gray fist collided with the other side of cell.

Bee was pushed back by the force of the monster yell. He fell on his backside propping himself up with his arm. In a nanosecond, his jaw hit the water when he finally laid eyes on what populated the cage. A large Ox...no...it did not have fur...an octopus...but the body...it had horns and an oxen's head...it was gray and it also had tentacles...Eight! To be exact.

"**Bee, you Idiot!" **It shouted. "**You were suppose to gain full control over my power, but you went and got captured!" **He scolded. "**What a waste!"**

Bee only scooted back terrified on what this could be now.

**Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 4: Jinchuriki?**

Bee stared up at the...uh...oc...to...pus with wide eyes unable to withstand all this he was seeing. First, it was that weird...boy, and now it was this gigantic ox-topus...yeah, oxtopus. That should be its name, right? But...all jokes aside right now, he was terrified by it and what type of...unnatural powers it could possess. His mouth cracked opened, but it was hesitant not even wanting to agitate the monster. He swallowed a knot in throat looking straight to IT. "W-what are you? 'C-'c I have no clue..." He rapped accidentally picking his glasses from his shirt putting them on.

The ox thing gave a monstrous chuckle causing the water to waver passed Bee. He could see that the once young Jinchuriki still acted like he used to. It edged closer to the steel bars sticking its nozzle the the gap between the bars. "**I am thee Eight Tails, A demon called the Hachibi no Gyuki..." **Hachibi explained truthfully.

Bee just looked at it like the thing...or demon had just grew another head. But who would not look at it in such a wierd manner? There was a freaking gigantic octopus...He looked around. There was a giant octopus where ever he was. "Hachabu?" He questioned in slight or just pure confusion.

The Gyuki grunted. **"I'm a Bijuu, in other words." **He said simply not actually wanting to elaborate to the boy anymore than he really had.

Bee hummed. "Huh, a tailed beast? How 'bout some hell breast?" He rapped not finding this demon frightening anymore. It did not seem like it was trying to hurt him or anything. "What am I?"

The demon only shook its head at the stupidity of his host. **"Gah, that wasn't even a rhyme." **He informed with a sigh. **"But you are a being called a jinchuriki. I was sealed into you when you were a child by a man that shall not be mentioned."**

"Oh..." Bee stood to his feet and stuck a pose. "Don't worry about mah rhymes," He spun and stopped standing on one leg throwing the rock horns up. "Just tell meh were I'm at, 'cause I don't have the time."

The Bijuu grew a sweatdrop, but this time he would not indulge his habits. "**You are within the seal that keeps me behind these bars, and you were suppose to gain full control of my power to unseal me from this unfathomable restraint." **He explained hoping Bee could understand.

Bee looked up to the beast with a quick, but thoughtful hum in response to the octopus' words. "And where are we?" He asked.

**"Your mindscape...to put it simple." **Gyuki explained.

"What?" He said back in bewilderment.

**"Its one of the locations in your body where the seal exist.". **It answer briefly.

Bee eyed the demon trying to collect the information until his stomach started to burn and her clutched it with his left hand falling to his knees gasping as if he could not breath. His shirt wrinkled from where he grip. He crackeed opened his left eye looking down to his hand watching as steam rose from it. 'What...' He thought in disbelief. He reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it with hesitant pain revealing a six pack and some type of kanji marking surrounding his belly button expanding in a circle with kanji.

The Gyuki smirked. "**The seal only reveals itself when I offer my chakra to you."** The demon spoke.

Bee stared at his arm lifting it to his face as claws grew on his hand and his arm became buffer than usual. Soon, a red ozoo like bubble form on his arm as he then watch more form thoughout the length of his arms.

**"We will train here to get you back to your shinobi self..." **Hachibi said to the 'dying' Bee. "**But let me explain who you are and where you come from."**

Bee's head lifted to look at the demon with his left glasses lens cracking and falling out from the amount of "chakra" that was sent through his body. "Shinobi...? Me? What am I?" He asked again like he did before.

The demon sighed. "**You are not from Tokonosu like Saeko and your adopted father, and your real name is Killer Bee...not just Bee. You are from the land of Lightning, Kumogakure no Sato. You have the abilities and skills of a shinobi."**

Bee gritted his now canines not understanding a lick of what this thing was saying. "Like a shinobi that hides within the shadows?"

The Gyuki shook its head. "**Yes and No to your question." **It replied. **"The shinobi I remember used stealth rarely and usually fought for one's own ambitions." **

Bee stood to his feet as that red ozoo spreaded throughout his body acting as a full body cloak that shielded his whole body with ox horn at the top having a single tail. He looked at his hand and clenched his fist. The feeling had a fiery sensation, though it was not as intense as it was before. The power and chakra, as Gyuki put it, ran wild through his body feeling his muscles tense. The hole through the left lens of his glasses showed his now slitted dark pupil. He tightened his fist so much that the claws could break skin. "What type of power do I possess?" He asked blankly.

**"Through the use of chakra, you can control lightning." **

Bee looked up to it. "Willingly?"

The Gyuki merely shook his head. "**That is what you will be learning; Jutsu and hand seals also chakra control."**

Bee nodded looking down wondering what was that boy that tried to hurt him was. With a second, he decided not to ask finding the information not very important to him. Then...something clicked. His head snapped up to look at the oxtopus eyes furious and his canines were clenched. "Why tha hell haven't ya told me BEFORE?"

If the Gyuki could roll its eyes, it would, but seeing as they were large white circles, he did it mentally. **"I was taking a nap."**

"For twelve years?" He yelled.

It huffed. "**Yep."**

Bee crossed his powerful cloaked arms. "Nice. Now you should pay tha price."

The Gyuki snickered. He knew if Bee actually wanted to fight him, he would. "Before that, let's teach you chakra con-"

"_Mr__**. Bee, wake up!"**_

The two new acquaintances looked up hearing the urgent voice that called to the Jinchuriki. Bee's eyes widened recognizing the voice as pure as day. "That girl." He said to himself.

The demon looked down to him. **"You mean Snow, right?" **He asked.

Bee nodded. "What's happenin' to 'er?"

The Bijuu hummed as a window to the real world came into existance in the space between Bee and Hachibi showing a one way screen on both sides revealing a classroom and a ceiling, but it sounded like something was being dragged and the ceiling moved constantly. Then it just stopped and Snow jumped into vision looking down into the screen with her blond hair falling. Tired moans were heard.

Bee and the Gyuki looked at the screen, though Bee's expression was a little more impatient and scared for the girl. His eyes snapped to the Tailed Beast with furrowed brows. "Send me back! Wake me up!" He yelled.

**"What about your chakra control, and my chakra is still active in you," **He informed looking straight down to the Jinchuriki. **"The cloak will manifest in the real world."**

Bee's teeth gritted throwing his arm out to the side as the cloaked arm stretched out and crashed to wall. "**DOES IT MATTER?"** He growled anxious to get to the aid of the girl.

Hachibi sighed.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

A tear left Snow's eye seeing as Mr. Bee, to her, would not wake up. What happened to him anyways? He just fell out. She placed her hands on his chest hearing the undead students approach her slowly. Her eyes slowly trailed to Mr. Bee's wooden stick. She reached for it pulling back for a second them reaching for it taking it from his hip holding it limply. Of course, she knew she did not have any recollection of even handling it, but she had to protect herself now that Mr. Bee was gone. Her head turned to the undead and they were on her in a matter of seconds which caused her to yelp falling back dropping the bokken of the tiled floor and it slid. Her eyes continued to widen as a single undead lunged to her and her eyes squeezed closed catching a glimpse of red clouding her vision. "Help!" When her eyes cracked opened, she was looking down and jumped back at the sight of the undead lying under her. Her heart raced once her eyes shifted up seeing the mass of blood and undead bodies laying in the wake of a red silhouette with a tail. She gasped watching as the red ozoo stuff started to evaporate, or something, from the legs revealing sandles with dark toes rising up to the legs. Her head shifted to the right realizing Bee was not in that spot and her eyes trailed back to the form as she gripped heart feeling as if it was about to leap from her chest. Once the cloak had fully vanished, she saw that platinum blond hair fall down and become calmer that it seemed to be. "Mr...Bee?"

He looked over his shoulder with a small smile noticing how terrified she looked. "Yo." He spoke nonchalantly.

Snow stood to her feet wiping her cheek of the tears. "Mister...that was you just now?" She inquired partially terrified to actually proceed to him.

Bee nodded.

"A...are you going to hurt me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No...but please keep this to yourself, please." He begged.

She nodded with a nervous looking hoping she could trust Mr. Bee because that form he was just in was very terrifying.

**Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Serious Bee in this chapter, so no rapping**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 5: Getting the Band Together**

"Oh- oh, no..." Snow said softly hugging her arms with her eyes closed. "I'm still cowering..." She said nursing her head against Bee's stomach. She was still scared- scared of him. She could not get those memories of him with that thing covering him out of her mind. She was mortified.

Bee shushed her leaning on a wall in the school's hallway. There was still getting out of there and regrouping with Saeko, but his problem was getting this girl to calm down. In order for her to be protected, he would have to calm her down. But how? They were in a school and children did not reallly like school. He let her go and got eye to eye with the little girl putting a finger to his own lips. "You'll have to stay quiet." He said in a plesent voice trying to soothe her.

"I...I'm sorry." Snow stopped wiping the tears that began to form in her eyes with the back of her hands.

"No need." Bee said standing up straight to his feet. His eyes trailed up and down the halls littered with bodies and blood. A few dead roamed around aimlessly searching for their next meal. "It seems that they are unable to see us, due to certain circumstances," He spoke as Snow look up to him. "But due to their sights being gone, their hearing has been advanced."

She looked at him understanding their situation. She was a lot smarter than most six year olds. Her mother thought it was necessary for her to obtain higher learning at a young age so when she would attend school there would be no doubt of her flunking.

Bee placed a hand on the handle of the bokken strapped to his left hip as he began to think to himself. He pondered on how much travesty the outside world were seeing at this moment. No doubt that it could not be better.

"Have you tried calling anyone? Like the police?" Snow asked being very cautious of the undead that roamed around.

Bee shook his head. "Its pointless." He said simply. Maybe he would try to locate Takagi Saya and board themselves up at the mansion she was so shy to invite him to.

"Pointless?" Snow repeated confused.

He nodded. "Yeah, pointless." He returned to the girl thinking he should find Takashi Kumoru and flee with him to safety.

She arched an eyebrow in pure confusion. She knew she was smart, but he had her beat at the current moment. "Explain."

Bee's eyes shifted down to her from behind his glasses seeing that she was more curious than other kids. He sighed. "Haven't you thought about how many troubled civilians called the law enforcements once shit hit the fan?"

"Swear, you just used profanity!" She said with her eyes wide.

Bee quickly covered her mouth with his hand a how high her voice got. His eyes shifted down both ends of the hall, and unfortunately, the undead heard her and began to stagger toward them. 'Damnit.' He thought inwardly as he swooped Snow up bridal style with a yelp from her.

Her eyes shot wide. "Mr. Bee!" She announced awkwardly.

Bee began to jog down the hall maneuvering passed the satanic monsters. He could have hit a jolt of speed and got to the other side of the school in about four minutes. It was always amazing how he could just sprint for god knows how long, but he guess he understood why he was so fast.

Once Bee got a great distance from the undead that were trying to make a meal of them, he sat Snow down making her sit down on a counter near the main office. He looked to Snow.

The young girl face was set ablaze with a blush unable to speak.

"You have to be quiet, Snow." He told her kindly. Next, he looked around shoving his hands in his pockets. They were near the office by the appearance of it. Again, bodies laid everywhere and more walked around, blindly.

Snow gave a hesitated nodded trying to rid her face of the humiliating blush that plagued her face. Her hand lifted slowly as she pointed behind him. "The entrance to the school is right there..." She trailed off in a whisper as Bee's head turned. "We can leave now."

Bee was quiet for a bit, but then he spoke. "Sorry, but...I can't leave just this moment." He said.

Snow looked to him as if he had just grew a second head. And in this case, he must have. She bit her bottom lip. "What?" She questioned with a fearful face. "The exit is right there, we have to leave."

"I cannot leave now," He informed with a straight face. "I have to protect someone."

Snow eyed him. Given a chance, whoever he was trying to protect could have been dead by now. She could not believe if anyone survive the school. Not her mother...and definitely her brother. She knew this was true. "We have to go..." She order him, but who was she to be dictating what he should do.

Bee's brows furrowed at the little girl sitting on the counter. She obviously did not understand the lengths he had to go through to protect her. "My sister is still alive." He said as her began to march away. "You have no idea about how much I care for her."

Snow leaped down from the counter and grabbed his hand with a teary expression. "Please, Mr. Bee, I don't want you to die just trying to protect someone."

Bee stopped and looked over his shoulder to the girl. "Then how am I to protect you if I cannot save my sister?"

Snow's gripped loosened from his finger. That was the truth. If he could not protect one person, then how could he protect her. Everyone around her was dying, and she did not know if her tiny heart could take. That's why she did not want Bee to go. But she had to. She could understand what it felt like to have siblings, and Bee did not deserve to lose them just because she lost hers. "Let's not get killed, okay?"

Bee nodded back to her tightening his grip around her hand. Thank god she understood. They began to walk as Bee held Snow close to him getting around the undead the populated the halls.

'**Hey, Bee,' **The Hachibi called out to his container within his thoughts.

Bee flinched inwardly at the sound of that Bijuu's voice within his thoughts. His eyes shifted around. 'I can speak to you through my thoughts?'

**'Yes, but the real question is...were you really going to leave her?" **It asked.

Bee snickered. 'No, of course not." He admitted.

The Hachibi groaned at how idiotic the boy was.

The two walked hand in hand through the school. The passed the nurses office, both studying the room seeing how messy it was, though they could not spot the nurse. Bee had concluded that Saeko had been there. A boy's corpse was there with a fracture to the skull. That could only be the work of Saeko, or some deranged student. The two continued their journey through the school, and Bee softly told her about Saeko and what made him want to save her so much.

Bee let a smile cross his lip walking with the little girl in hand. "I've been there with Saeko since we were children. For the time, I've always protected her. Before I was...brought into the family, she was a little girl, but she was still made of stone, nothing fazed her. But once I came into picture, she became clingy and she would always follow me, though he stoic personality still remained except for when it came to me." He explained to Snow. "I mean, I grew up watching her become so strong. She shows an immense amount of loyalty and she cares for Koi fish. Her hatred for liars is great, she hate people who deceives her. But...her the overall thing that makes her her is the happiness she wields...in this new world filled with darkness, she can hope that things will return to normal when things look bleak. She will hardly show her happiness."

Snow smiled softly as she blink with her blue orbs as sincere as anything can get. Hearing Bee tell her about his sister made her feel warm. It was like she was a part of him now since it only felt like he was talking to himself almost pleading to god that Saeko was safe. All he could do was reminisce right now before he found the real thing. "She sound nice...I can't wait to meet her."

Bee snickered. "Yeah, she might like to have a little sis." He commented.

Snow looked to the up to him with a expression that made her look as if she was in awe. Soon, her shocked expression changed into a smile. Yes, this teen made her feel so welcomed all the time.

At that very moment, a scream illuminated itself throughout the school. A loud one. So loud, I might have just drawn every undead that was within the vicinity of the school...maybe even further.

Bee and Snow exchanged glances and they both nodded. Quickly, she leaped onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to secure herself. "I'm ready." Her soft voice confirmed.

"Then let's move!" He ordered himself as he charged in the direction of the voice. Hopefully, if Saeko was anything like him, then she would also be drawn to the scream wanting to help anyone that was in any peril.

**(Scene Change)**

"H-Hirano..." Takagi, a pink haired stacked teen, croaked out taking a terrified step back away from the dead that staggered to her.

Kohta Hirano, a nerdy brunette with a gun fetish,, pulled the trigger to the gas powered nail shooting aiming it at the skull of the walking dead. He cursed to himself hearing a click meaning only one thing. "Crap, I'm out!"

Saya tripped over a bag and fell back to her butt. She gasped as she looked up to the still approaching thing as It stood over her menacingly. "Damn you, stay back!" She said as if it were a warning.

"Takagi!" Kohta called out to her.

The girl scouted back and grabbed a trophy out of the case behind and she started chucking them at the monster that continuously approached with the object just bouncing off or breaking against the undead corpse. She looked around frantically from her down position and spotted a power drill. Her hands went to it quickly placing both of her hands on the trigger.

The thing lunged down at her, but, in a instant, Saya swung the drill up screaming "Get away" puncturing it skull pressing the trigger down as the drill began to spin sending tendrils of blood everywhere.

**(Scene Change)**

Bee heard the scream and the sound of a girl grunting. He halted as he came running around a corner to see a horrific sight.

On his back, Snow turned her head away and closed her eyes with an exclamation of "I'm gonna be sick".

Saya had a drill pierced into the skull of the undead that attempted to kill her. But it did not seem like she tried to kill it. It was almost instinctively seeing as she had her head turned away as the blood spattered everywhere. She might have just grabbed the first lethal thing in sight.

Next, Takashi Kumoru, Rei Miyamoto, a auburn haired girl with ample breast, appeared along with Saeko and the nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, a incredibly stacked woman with a very, very, very, very well-endowed figure that could outclass any woman in the world. They all looked onto the sight.

Saya grunted squinting her eyes so that any would not get in them. "I can't take this anymore!" She screamed in agony.

The whole group's eyes then shot to four undead that made their way in their location. "I and my brother will take the right side." Saeko announced

"No need." Bee said walking back to them with both his bokken resting on his shoulders letting blood drip of both of them. The four corpses were still standing. "I've taken care of them." He informed swiping his bokkens ridding them of blood and once the blood splattered, the four undead, including the one Takagi just off-ed, collapsed. And wait, what was that on Bee's back? It looked like a small human.

Saeko ran up to Bee hugged him and Snow that still occupied his back. "Nii-chan, why did you run off?" She asked obviously worried.

"Whoa!" Bee said pushing her from his person softly placing his bokkens in his belt loops. "I acquired a little sidekick." He said pointing over his shoulder to the small human on his back.

Snow pouted resting her cheek on his back. "I'm no sidekick." She protested.

Saeko shifted and moved to his back and eyed the small American girl plastered and just attached to her brother's back. She studied the girl. Why on earth did she look so familiar?

"Her names Snow." Bee said.

Saeko waved to her and the girl nodded back with a smile. "I'm Saeko Busijima, Bee's younger sister." She looked to everyone else and nodded toward Takashi and his precautions he had just took by closing the door. "Nii-chan, you already know the school nurse, right?" She asked him.

Bee nodded. "Yeah," He said as he fist pounded with Takashi who walked over to him.

Saeko looked over to Takashi. "I'm Saeko Busijima from 3-A, but I think we know each other."

Takashi nodded at the fact.

Rei stood to her feet and looked to Saeko and her brother Bee. "Yeah, the two Busijima, you both brought home the double trophy last year." She said kindly. "I'm Rei Miyamoto from the spear martial arts club."

"And I'm Kohta Hirano," Kohta said scratching the back of his head. "Ya know, FYI."

Saeko gave him a closed eye smile. "Nice to meet you."

The pudgy boy gave a over exaggerated gasp with his glasses fogging up from his own blush.

Takagi looked out the corner of eyes at them. She was disgusted with the formalities at the time now. There was no need to Bee so friend! "Why are you guys being so warm and fuzzy?" She spoke standing up to her feet.

Everyone, minus Bee and Snow, hummed as the looked to her.

"Why are you being so polite to her, Miyamoto?" She questioned clearer with her question. "You flunked last year and you are acting as if she you aren't the same age."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Takagi?" Takashi asked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID!" She screamed looking over her shoulder with eyes as wide as disc.

Bee narrowed his eyes at her and Snow hugged onto him tighter.

"I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COM-."

"I didn't introduced myself, I'm Killer Bee, but you all can just call me Bee." Bee interrupted glaring straight to Takagi.

Takagi choked on her words stuck in one position after hearing the name. She had not realized the boy was here.

Bee turned around and pointed at Snow on his back as she still snuggled on his back. "And this is Snow, my sidekick."

"What...what did...I...say?" She tried to yell, but her eyes were becoming heavy and they closed blocking her off from the world.

"B-Bee..." Takagi stammered as tears formed in her eyes and her face reddened. "Bee!" She screamed falling to her knees.

Killer Bee walked to her slowly and kneeled down with her and stared straight into her eyes through his glasses. He could see the hurt in her eyes. She had been through hell and she was afraid. But who would not be. The only person that was still keeping their sanity was Snow, who was surprisingly still latched onto his back. "Saya..." He placed a hand on her head. "There is nothing to be afraid of now." He spoke trying to comfort.

Her words began to choke up as tears began to fall from her eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to herself burying her face in his chest as she then began to bawl.

They all on looked on with sorrow being held on their faces.

Bee just held her close to him showing what sympathy he could show. Luckily, it was a lot.

**(Break)**

Takashi and Bee grunted moving some boxes infront of the door to barricade theirselves in. They were hoping to prevent any excess into the teachers lounge at all cost.

Bee wiped his hands on Takashi. "I think we are done now, time for a break." Bee cheered knowing the moving did not take a thing out of him.

"Hey!" Takashi said as stuck his tongue out and ran away from him. Takashi chased him for a second but stop. "Hey, shouldn't you get her off you back first?" He questioned pointing to Snow who was clearly asleep on his back.

Bee shrugged and looked to the ceiling. "She won't let go."

Saya dipped her hand in the water gathering it up as she then splashed it on her face washing the blood from it. She still could not believed she cried infront of all of them. It was totally embarrassing. And she actually cried on Bee. She scoffed. 'Of all people.' She thought to herself, but she could not get the blush off her face.

"Hey," Kohta walked up to where she was. "I was just wondering, are you okay?" He asked very concerned for her.

Saya lifted up and looked to him putting on a pair of thin, oval glasses that made her look cuter. "Huh."

Kohta's eyes widened. "You where glasses too?" He asked excitedly as a towel then fell on his head.

"Yeah, she wears glasses, bruh," Bee said from the lounge. "She's a total nerd." He joke.

A ferocious blush crossed her cheeks. "Shut it, will you!" She sent to him.

"As long as you remember." He sent back.

Her face brightened ten-fold to a shade of red that was unrecognizable. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She chanted to herself.

Kohta looked back at the platinum blond, who played rock, paper, scissors with Takashi, then back to Saya. "Did you have so-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She walked straight passed him with her eyes closed.

Bee stood at the window looking through the blind to figure out how many undead there was to deal with. He partially to what the group was talking about, but when Rei gasped, it caught his attention. He turned his head to the girl that was looking at the TV screen.

"What is this?" She questioned.

Saeko grabbed the remote and turned to TV up.

Bee glared at the metal box. The news reporter was talking about how the outbreaks were occurring all over the world. More than ten thousand had been victimized around the district and who knows how many were all over town. The cops on the Television shot the corpses that began to rise from the dead and soon the report was eaten by the undead. The room became quiet and then Bee picked up the remote and tossed it at the screen causing it to smash. "Outbreaks..."

**Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 6: The Great Escape **

Bee gritted his teeth in anger after hearing the news report on the TV. His fist clenched, though he had to restrain himself from yelling due Snow still on his back. He was not the type wake a little girl from her sleep. "Is that all they are covering?" He asked, but he spoke to himself.

Everyone looked to Bee and to the now busted Television. They wondered what possessed him to do such a thing. "Yes." Saya answered, fixing her glasses on her face looking to the floor in thought.

Bee looked up to her with a mildly questioning expression plastered on his face.

"They are afraid of causing a panic." She added.

"A panic?" Rei commented eyeing Saya.

Saya nodded with her finger on the middle of her glasses pressing them up against her face. "Yes, you idiot!" She said to Rei very bluntly. "First comes panic, then chaos follows, and chaos causes a disruption of order," Her eyes closed seeing as she had it down on the mark. "And then when order is disrupted...you should just hand everything over to the walking corpse."

Takashi sighed, knowing that this was a true phenomenon that would not be laid over so easily...or in just a few days. It may take longer than that. "So their everywhere, huh?" He spoke lowly.

"Yeah, it seems...but we'll get through this as a team." Bee rapped showing a fake grin.

Kohta nodded with an uneasy expression. "But it all is still strange." He said. "Everything was normal when I check the internet this morning."

"I can't believe this," Rei said holding one of her hands to her heart edging back near to Takashi. "It happened all over the world in a matter of a few hours," She grabbed a hold on Takashi sleeve. "But they will fix it, right?" Her voice almost made it sound like she was pleading. "I mean, they have to counter the infestation; everything is going back to normal."

Takashi just stood there with his eyes closed letting what Rei had just said wash over him. He doubted that it could be fixed at this rate, but he did not know how to tell her.

"That's not going to happen."

Both of their heads whipped to Saya and Bee who had spoke simultaneously, though the two only stood with their backs to each other having their arms crossed. "Why do you two have to be so blunt about it?" Takashi asked trying to reassure Rei.

Bee turned his head in their direction. "There's nothing we can possibly do about this." He said. Saya turned to them next. "This is a pandemic."

"A pandemic." Nurse Shizuka spoke with her hand over her mouth.

"Its an outbreak of an infectious disease." Saya said with a shrug. "The whole world is going through the same."

Takashi looked over to her with a straight face. "So, its some sort of epidemic?"

Saya hummed, and opened her mouth, but Bee stepped infront of her. "To put it simple: Yes." He said as Saya tried to move the teen, but found it impossible. He stood there and gained a thoughtful posture placing both his hands on the handles of his bokkens. "But the infection consist of decimating the human population, and by erasing all forms of human life, our races is near to eradication." He said mixing a few rhymes within fixing his shades causing all eyes to become locked on him. "Soon, everything will be gone, as simple as that."

Saeko put a hand on her hip and looked to her brother. "Nii-chan, you don't think that, do you?" She asked.

Saya pointed out the window to the outside world. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but he has a point." She said agreeing with Bee, but it kind of made her sick. "The dead is all around the world attacking people, and in a few hours, they've taken nearly half the world, so who's to say anyone will survive this."

For a few seconds, the room became quiet as the words of Killer Bee and Saya sunk in. This is what they actually thought. But Shizuka spoke trying to lighten the mood. "But the weather is going to be hot." She said happily with her finger up. "They won't be able to move if their skin decompose and they turn to skeleton." She reassured them.

"And how long does that take?" Saeko asked simply.

Shizuka began to count her fingers. "In the summer, some part of the body can become skeletal. About twenty days. But it takes a considerably longer time in the winter." She looked up to Saeko with a smile. "A couple months, that's not too bad."

Saya and Bee deadpanned. "Your kidding, she's not smarter than she looks."

"What are you saying?" Takashi then turned his attention to them.

Saya placed a hand on her hip. "Medical logic doesn't effect the undead out there that roams around and attacks the living."

"WCS," Bee continued. "It may be impossible for them to decompose, its only logical." He rapped bobbing his head.

Kohta looked to Bee and then to Saya as if he say that the two were the exact same. They deduced the whole situation, and the seemed to think the same. "You both are pretty smart." He commented in a low voice.

A tiny minuscule of a blush crossed Saya cheek at Kohta comment and this made her cross her arms under her breast.

Bee's mouth open, but Saya spoke before him. "Don't be ridiculous." She looked away with her eyes closed.

"First thing we find out is if our families are okay." Saeko began looking down slightly. "Then we need to find a secure place to hold up at for awhile. But no matter what, we'll need a plan."

"Teams, we need to team up." Saya spoke.

Everyone grabbed their primary weapons, or supplies, at the ready. Rei held her makeshift spear behind her back, Kohta held his nail gun and Saya had the bag, Shizuka had her medical supplies, Saeko lifted her bokken, and Takashi did the same with the bat he acquired. Lastly, Bee took both his bokken from his belt loop and he placed the tips on the floor with his hands of the handles baring a grin on his face.

"Let's pick up saviors when ever we can." Saeko told from behind Takashi.

Takashi nodded. "Yeah."

"What's the fastest way out of here?" Rei asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, stupid, but we are taking the front entrance." Saya said in a blunt voice, of course.

Takashi and Bee stood at the front of the group as they gripped each others hands in a stylish fashion. They both nodded. "Let's get moving."

Bee slid the door to the room open with his bokken and three undead was spotted instantly. Kohta aimed the nail gun, and shot two of the corpses causing them to collapse. They charged out of the room to the final corpse, and it lunged at Bee, but the shinobi swayed under the arms of it leaving the thing to have it skull caved by Takashi and his bat.

After, they all ran. Snow yawned and began to stir due to the bumpy ride on Bee's back. She adjusted herself to become balance putting her chin on Bee's shoulder to get a clear view on where she was at. Still in a hall. "Bee, where are we headed." She whispered in her guardian's ear.

Bee looked out the corner of his eye to her noticing the change in the name for him. He never really cared for the "Mr" when she called his name, but he never really like formalities. "We're headed to safety, along with a lovely lady." He rapped implying that Saya was the lady.

Snow nodded. She could understand his rapping, and it made it enjoyable to be around him.

**(Break)**

The group had journeyed across the vast school to a staircase. They stood in a line looking down the stairs. "Let me get things straight," Saeko spoke. "There no needs to get into a fight unless its absolutely necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, okay."

"Remember, they are sensitive to sound, so keep it quiet." Saya reminded with her arms crossed. "And they're strong enough to rip through a regular door, which means if they get a hold of you they'll rip you to shreds. So be careful."

Bee nodded to the pink haired girl he stood next to and she looked back to the dark skinned shinobi.

"That mean you too." She warned.

Bee waved her off. "Yeah, I know."

She tightened her crossed arms around her. "I'm not joking, be careful." She said to him

His expression turned to serious as he looked to her. "Thanks for caring."

She huffed. "I'm not...you're just so stubborn."

Bee chuckled, but it was cut short as a scream shot through the air.

**(Scene Change)**

From where the scream originated, there was a five man squad that consisted of two females and three male students. They looked to be trapped by their undead peers in a stairwell. They were cornered.

"Takazu." A dark haired female called out in fear to the boy who wielded a bat.

"Stay back." The dubbed Takazu spoke back to the girl as she drew her hand back to her body.

There was a blond haired corpse in the front and it lunged straight to the males, but in an instant, it was shot in its head by an unknown projectile.

At that very moment, Takazu's eyes were wide, thinking as if, in that second, he was being eaten alive.

Saeko and Bee came running and they leaped off a railing down to the where the group was. Saeko landed and smashed her bokken against one of the undead. Next, Bee came soaring down. His foot crashed into the back of on the undead as he slid on it back toward another. He kicked off the dead he was sliding on as it tackle another hitting the railings behind. Surprisingly, Snow was able to stay attached to him. It was surprising that she could keep her grip onto him. She was surely amazing.

Soon, the undead was taken care of by Bee and his group and they were now comfronted by this five squad group. "Thank you." The second girl spoke. She had brown short hair.

"Keep it down." Saeko spoke quickly as her group came around the other group. "Has anyone been bitten yet?"

"What?" The dark haired girl looked to be surprised by the question. She lifted her hands. "No, no one." She said shaking her head.

"It looks okay, it'll be alright." Rei said with a small smile.

Bee adjusted the bokken on his left hip as he looked to them out the corner of his shades. "We are getting out of here."

Takashi came walking down some stairs. "Will any of you accompany us?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Sure."

**(Break)**

The larger group stood in another stairwell looking onto a mass of undead below. It was nearly twenty of them that they could see. They could not tell how many were in the hall all together.

"Its a lot of 'em." Takashi spoke looking down at them.

Bee stood next to him holding one of his bokken in his right hand resting it on his shoulder. "Yeah," He looked over his shoulder to Snow. "What do you think."

"I don't know." She hummed. "There are too many for us to just fight."

Bee nodded. "That's understandable, but I'll flatten them like a Danimal." He rapped as Takashi just listened to him and Snow speak.

"Don't be stupid." Saya spoke in a crude voice. "From what I can tell, they only react to sound, so hiding like this is pointless."

"So, we can just sneak passed them, right?" Snow asked them hopefully.

Takashi shook his head. "Takagi's theory, needs to be tested." He looked to said girl who huffed and frowned.

"Takashi's right." Saeko spoke with her arms crossed. "As dangerous as it sounds, that theory has to best tested...I'm sure Takagi herself wants to help us."

Nothing was said. After a moment, Takashi started to scratch his forehead. He then sighed to himself. "I'll do it."

"No, you stay, I'll go." Rei added about to stand.

"I think I should go." Saeko spoke.

Bee closed his eyes and thought for a moment and then he looked over his shoulder to Snow and her worried expression. Guess she already knew what he was thinking. "I'll need you to get off me for a bit, Snow." He said.

The little tightened her grip on Bee. "No." She protested. "I'm not getting off."

Takashi looked over to Bee. "No need, bro, I'm going." He said. "You have too much to protect."

Bee closed his eyes from behind his glasses. "And that's why I have to go." He said letting his vision go back down to the uindead. "How am I to float like a butterfly and sting like a Bee when I can't protect those who are close to me?" His hand lifted placing it on his stomach.

Saya stared at Bee, eyes as big as a soccer ball. Her mouth open wanting to speak, but she forgot that she hated him at the moment. "Please," she said softly. "Don't be an idiot and go down there."

Bee looked to her about to speak, but the expression on Saeko's face caught his sight. Her face had a mixture of sadness and despair on it and her voice would not come out. Her mouth was opened, but she could not speak.

"I said I'll go." Rei added.

"No," Bee shook his head. "Takashi, do me a solid and hold Snow for me."

Takashi looked to him with a confused look, but he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Snow held him tighter. "You're not going."

Bee grabbed her arms and ripped them away from his neck without any effort. She fell on the ground as a tear quickly fell from her eyes. "Stay quiet for me, and I'll promise to return." He said. She nodded hesitantly.

Takashi walked to her side and kneeled beside her. He smiled down to her. "Don't worry."

She looked up at him and decided to trust both him and Bee. If Bee dies, she would not have anyone left. Her brother was gone, her mother was gone, and she just could not bare to have Bee taken from her. She just could not.

Bee looked up to the whole group and nodded, but he was astounded to see the looks on Saya face. The girl looked scared. He did not remember when she had ever looked scared. Saeko looked completely terrified. His sister's lips moved, though the words were never spoken. She had said , "don't die". He turned his vision back down the stairs as he began to walk slowly, and carefully. Each step with thought. If her theory was flawed then he would have to confide in his Plan B. 'Hachibi...' Bee called out into his thoughts.

'**Yes?' **It said back.

'If this goes to shit...' Bee looked down holding his stomach. 'Will you please lead me you strength?'

The Gyuki snickered within the thoughts. He admired how Bee was attached to them. Even he told the idiot that this was not the dimension he originated from, it was impossible for him to just destroy the bonds he hand already made. '**Of course.'**

Bee nodded as he got to the last step. His eyes trailed left to right, up and down to understand the odds. They were not in his favor obviously. But he had speed and common sense. He let out a calm breath lifting his left leg. He had to go back, Saeko and Snow was praying, and maybe Saya. He sighed as he began to walk through the mass of undead cautiously. His past with Saya was...a bit...inadequate, if you may say. It was too much to go into at the moment, but he remembered as clear as day how they met. His head shook vigorously ridding his mind of the memories. He stopped with wide eyes watching as one of the undead open up it mouth wide about to chomp down on Bee.

Snow covered her eyes. "I can't watch."

"Bee..." Saeko and Saya spoke lowly.

Bee felt sweat begin to bead up on his forehead, but the undead student brush passed him as if he was there. He let out a soft sigh picking up a coin that was by his shoe. He tossed it hitting it against a locker creating a loud clang causing the undead to stagger over to the noise. He smile turning back to the group giving the a thumbs up.

Everyone smiled. Takashi smiled down to Snow. "Told ya, he's a surprising individual."

Snow smiled getting to her feet as everyone flow to walk down the steps.

Bee and Saeko got to a door and held it opened for everyone. A single boy was left and he held some type of pole in both his hand. Next thing he knew, the pole hit the railing next to him making a loud clang.

Everyone looked back at the boy and the undead began to growl in hunger seeing as the loud noise drew their attention. Takashi threw his arm out to the side. "RUN!" He yelled as everyone broke loose and ran.

The group began to run.

"Why did you go and open your big mouth?" Saya said in anger. "We could've made it out of here by taking care of the one close by if you hadn't said anything!" In an instant, a undead appeared behind her about to latch down on her.

Before it could kill her, it chomped down on wood. Bee appeared behind it with a smirk. "Uh uh," He said as he spun tossing it on the ground stomping it in its head killing it.

Saya gasped and looked at Bee. She almost died. Thanks to Bee, she was still alive.

Without anyone words, Bee grabbed her hand, but he then searched for Snow. He spotted her. Takashi was leading her to safety and it made him feel better.

Saya grew a blush at Bee's action trying to rip her hand away from him. "Let go of me, Beebe-" She stopped herself realizing what her sentence almost led to. Her eyes only lowered.

Bee looked to her understanding what almost happened. She had almost said that name she use to call him. Skipping the fact, he pulled her along following the group to their designated location.

**(Break) **

Bee ran in arms length with Saya at his side smacking all undead that tried to stop them. He checked over at her occasionally to see if she was okay, and she was. She looked angry though. But he would have to talk to her when they did not have these undead on them. The dark haired girl that was with the other group ran with them, and she had stopped suddenly turning around to Takazu who was being bombarded with undead. She started to run, but Bee and Saeko grabbed her arms.

Bee gave her a stern look. "Don't be stupid, he's gone and you lose kid."

The girl only looked at him and shook her head as tear started to fall from her eyes and she ran off.

"Wait a minute!" Saya called to the girl. "You know he's not gonna make it so why are you running back to him."

Shizuka was near and she had just witnessed what had just happened taking a few retreating steps back. "I understand..." She said through gasp. "If this was happening to the whole world, then I'd rather die with the one I love."

Bee gave the woman a weird look with his eyebrow arched. I a way, he could understand.

"Oh, shut up doctor bleeding heart!" Saya shouted and an undead that lurched to her, but it was shout in a second.

Kohta came from the side aiming his nail gun around at the infected around them. "Don't cha worry, Takagi." He said.

Saya's face turned furious throwing her arms back. "How dare you, you rude little otaku, interrupt me while I am taking, why would you do that?"

Kohta turned around with a bright smile on his face with his eyes closed. "I don't know, 'cause I really like your voice?" He said.

Saya eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks.

"Nice to see you two are getting along." Saeko said edging onto the scene.

Bee chuckled and waved to his sis. "That s what I was going to say, you stole it and that I to my dismay."

Saya shook her head and grabbed Bee's arm and yanked him. "No, it nothing like that." She spoke desperately.

Bee just looked down to her arching his brow again.

After a while, they all made it to the bus, and Saya, Shizuka, and Kohta piled onto it. Kohta went to a window and opened it aiming the gun out. "Target confirmed, gotta clear shot, all good, ready..."

Saya cheeks puffed out. "Oh, will you just shoot the damn thing!"

Outside of the bus, Bee and Takashi were at the side of the bus tag teaming the undead while they protected the bus. Takashi swung the bat caving in one of the undead's skull, and with the momentum, he swung all the way around causing Bee to duck under letting Takashi kill a corpse that leaped at him. Bee rolled to the side letting the body fall in the place where he once was. He equipped both his bokken and leaped up swinging the bokken in his right hand up diagonally smacking an undead in its chin. He spun around in an counterclockwise fashion caving in another's skull with his left bokken. He swayed back letting an undead that jumped at him fly passed him. It landed on the ground infront of Takashi, who destroyed its skull in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go, everyones inside." Saeko informed the two coming onto the scene.

Takashi pointed to the inside of the bus. "You go, ladies first." He said.

"Oh," Shizuka cried out moving her arms up so that her breast were squeezed together. "This is different from my little bug." she began to point randomly. "Gas, brake...uh, there's the clutch."

Takashi was now inside the bus as he pulled Snow in as the last person to board the bus. He moved his hand and got ready to close the door to the bus.

"Takashi!"

The dark haired looked up and saw Bee sitting on the top of the bus with his legs dangling of.

"Look ahead."

Takashi did as he was to and saw a seven member squad running to them. It consisted of six students, two female and four males, and a single teacher. The teacher was a man named Shido. He wore a suit and glasses.

"Hurry, decide the fate. We can leave 'em and part them with a date, or we can save them and make more than four mates." Bee explained in a serious rap.

Takashi looked up to Bee. "You tell me, you and I are in this together. I can't just make calls like this by myself."

"We're all set!" Shizuka yelled from the front of the bus.

Saeko came to the door. "Huuuh, that Mr. Shido." She comfirmed.

Rei visibly tensed at the sound of the name.

Takashi shook his head roughly. "Why can't we just save them?" He said up to Bee. "Choosing peoples fates isn't us."

"We're choosing because some will not welcome him with open arms." Bee informed. "Be careful to not harm those you are close to you." Bee lifted his arms. "And look." He said as Takashi did and it showed Shido kicking in a poor student's face in. "Choose, Takashi."

Takashi gritted his teeth hard enough to crack them as he came to a conclusion. "Wait just a little bit longer." He said leaping off the bus to hold them off.

Bee nodded and joined Takashi.

Rei ran to the door of the bus. "We don't have to save him!" She yelled to them.

Takashi swayed back and cracked a undead looking to Rei out the corner of his eyes. "What."

"We really don't have to stay, we should just leave him here to die!" She yelled.

Takashi merely looked to her.

"Watch it!" Bee yelled clobbering an undead that tried to pounce on Takashi.

Soon, Shido and his group piled onto the bus to Rei dismay. And Takashi did the same. He turned his back and looked to Bee who was still fighting. "That's everything, Bee, let's get moving."

Bee did not say anything.

"Bee, come on!" Snow yelled out the window.

Takashi began to leave off the bus to retrieve Bee, but he felt a massive quake throughout his body. It felt like it was fear. A large killing intent radiated off Bee and he did not want to see what would turn around.

"What are you doing, Idiot!" Saya was the next to yell, but it was more of a cry.

Bee bent over and pick up something as her then turned around. He had a dark kangol hat in his hand. He put it on and his hair covered his eyes due to it being pushed down. His head slowly lifted to show the boy smiling as he made his way to the bus.

Once he made it, Saeko and Takashi complimented his hat and far of, Takagi pouted inwardly. She was getting sick of the felling she held toward the boy.

**Chapter End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 7: This Isn't a Dictatorship**

Shizuka Marikawa smashed through the gates of the school after coming to the realization that the walking corpses were not human anymore. It had to happen sooner or later, but she did not want to believe they were not alive. She had smashed through a mass of undead and now she swerved on the road littered with cherry blossoms. After she had steadied the bus on the empty road, she sped down the road.

On the inside of the bus, the two groups of randomly placed humans sat trying their damnedest to recuperate after what they had just witnessed. Saeko sat with Bee, Kohta and Saya sat in the seats infront of them, with Rei and Takashi sitting in separate seats across them. And Snow sat up front with Shizuka.

Kohta sat wrapping his nail gun with tape carefully.

Takashi sighed still not believe they had actually made it out of the school alive, and in one piece. "Can't believe we made it..." He spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yeah." Kohta nodded to him.

"Thank god we did." The voice came from the approaching Shido. The man walked down the aisle and stopped next to the seat where Bee and Saeko sat placing his right hand on it. "I assume one of you are the leader."

Saeko cleaned off her wooden sword with a dry rag. Bee had not said anything, so she decided to speak. "There is no such thing," She spoke in a monotone never looking at the teacher. "We merely work together in order to survive."

Shido lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder which the teenage girl tensed from. He gripped it tightly. "Oh, we can't have that." His hand caressed her shoulder gently. "In order to live, we absolutely need a leader who bares everything." His eyes narrowed.

Saeko looked out the corner of her eye to Bee with worry, but he had yet to move since he had got on board of the bus. "Bee..."

**(Scene Change)**

**"**Raiton: Kaminari-ha(Lightning wave)!" Bee yelled within his mindscape clapping his hands together releasing a wall of lightning causing the water below to ripple from under it. It left behind a loud howl as it dispersed. Behind his glasses, his left eye closed as he panted heavily. Sweat beads began to form on his for head as fatigue had sat in in no time. The Hachibi was teaching Bee about Chakra control, but he had already passed that lesson, but he had some difficulty. At first, he did not understand how he should spread the energy throughout his own body, thankfully, he learned due to the Hachibi using an easier way that shall not be mentioned anymore. Currently, he stood in front of the Bijuu's cage after learning a single, most D-list jutsu ever. A simple lightning technique that would rarely work on a shinobi, but work on a normal human and undead. But as you can see, he still was not ready to use it. It would take a lot more training to successfully perform without everything being drained from him.

He fell to his knees as the water rippled from under him slamming his hands on the water. Sweat dripped from his head feeling as if he was about to die.

The Gyuki watched Bee on the surface of the water with a monstrous hum in interest. He never expected Bee to successfully use a jutsu on his first try, especially a A-list technique like he just used. He knew what he told Bee. It was one of the lowest techniques that he could possibly know, but he had to lie. It knew Bee was stubborn, but he was not as stubborn to let a jutsu take his life. Not when he had people to protect. **"Bee, you are witnessing a chakra exhaustion."** The Hachibi said.

Bee ears twitched at the Bijuu's voice. "Chakra...exhaustion?"

The Gyuki head nodded. "**Yes. It is when one has a low amount of chakra tries to exceed their own chakra supply in order to perform just one more technique." **It relayed to Bee. **"Try to use another technique and you could kill yourself."**

If what Gyuki had said was true...then Bee would have to give up training for a bit...but...but- fuck it. How was he suppose to become stronger if he could not use a simple jutsu. Slowly, he removed his glasses revealing both his eyes closed. He pushed himself up off his knees with a massive amount of struggle. Once he stood to his full height of 5'8, his hair flowed from under his recently obtained kangol hat. Soon, the water from under began to ripple and the whole area shook.

Gyuki eyed Bee in pure amazement. How could a boy with prolonged amnesia be this strong already. He did have over twelve years to become this strong and his chakra had molded itself into something strong. **"Already...learning to harness my power."**

Bee eyes snapped opened revealing his now slitted dark eyes. His teeth had grown and his nails were longer. His teeth gritted and his head tucked from the extensive amount of pain that shot through his body. "ONE. MORE. TIME." His left foot stomped forward and his right foot reared back. Lightning began to spark around various spot of his body. Soon, the lightning erupted around his body letting the waves around part from his body in furious waves. A red tornado of chakra surrounded him and lightning mixed with it. "**Raiton: Kaminari-ha(Lightning wave)!" **He shouted in a demonic voice and lightning shot everywhere instead of straight infront of him. Before Bee could even witness what effect his technique had on the place, his vision became blurry and his body became weak. He could even stand anymore.

"Bee!"

Bee's eyes snapped opened and his first sight was Saya and Snow screaming straight in his face. His eyes checked her face and understood that the situation was very urgent.

"Bee! Its Saeko!" Saya yelled pointing outside of the window she was near.

Bee's eyes shifted to the outside of the stationary bus, but he did not see anything.

"She left. She went home." Saya informed Bee.

Bee eyes widened from behind his glasses. "What."

"She left a few minutes ago." She told him with a frown.

"Why?" Was Bee's simple question.

Saya's eyes shifted to Shido who was sitting in the back of the bus smirking holding where his heart was. She had witnessed the whole situation. The man tried making advances on Saeko, but the kendo master attempted to kill him.

Bee turned his head to the back of the bus, then back to Saya with a furious look on his face. "Why didn't any of you go after her?" He questioned.

Takashi stood. "We thought you were going after her."

"Did it look like it!" Bee snapped.

"Well i-" Kohta began.

Bee stood up suddenly surprising the Gunaholic picking up both his bokken that leaned against the window. His legs became wobbly, but he straightened himself. At least he knew that it he used too much chakra in training, that meant he would still feel worn out in the real world. He turned his head to look at the man named Shido. "What did you do to her."

Shido shrugged with his eyes closed acting very nonchalant. "I only explained to her about how this little group needed a leader and that her and I fit that description very well." He spoke in a way that made Bee mad.

Bee could tell when people were lying. And he hated people who hurt those who were close to him. He turned around fully and looked Shido straight in his eyes pointing both his bokken at him. "This isn't your own personal dictatorship, there's no need for leaders now, so we all have equal relationships, you idiot."

Shido only chuckled as a boy with blond and brown hair stood to his feet slamming his hands on the leather seat that was infront of him. "How dare you talk to Mr. Shido in such a way!" The boy stepped out into the aisle and charged to Bee with a battle cry.

Everyone around watched including Shizuka looking through the rear mirror listening to them.

In an instant, Bee swayed to the left with minimum effort letting the boy's fist fly passed his face. Next, he deliver a knee to the boy stomach causing his mouth to gape as spit fell out. Lastly, Bee lifted his arms and elbow the boy in the back of the neck knocking him onto the floor.

The boy hit the aisle floor with a thump and a groan. After about three seconds, he used his hands to push himself up, until he felt something poke the back of his head.

Bee stood over his past fellow peer with his bokken pointed at the back of his head. He gripped both in one of his hands. "Another move and your ass is grass." He rapped stepping over the boy walking to the front of the bus.

"Where are you going!" Snow called to Bee.

Bee stopped at the steps of the stairs looking back to the group. "isn't it obvious, I'm heading north before the sun become amiss." He said letting his head turn to Snow. He nodded and she nodded back lowly looking to the ground walking down the stair ignoring his group and the protesting they were doing for him to stay. He walked off the bus, but his hand was pulled back. His head turned slowly to see Saya trying to pull him back on.

"You cannot just go out there into that world!" Saya spoke in an disagreement with Bee on him wanting to go. "Going out there by yourself is plain suicide. Can you not see the, moron?"

Bee ripped his hand from her and glared to the girl he once had a past with. "Fuck. Like hell am I going to listen to you." He spoke in a brash voice. "My sister is out there and I'm not breakin' my promise to protect her, ya foo'," He rapped turning his head back slowly stepping off. The roads they were on was cleared out most. There were a few of the undead staggering around, but the roads were cleared.

Saya looked to him feeling the weight of his words on top of her heart. He cared for his sister so much that he would risk his own lift to save her. Its not like she could understand what that meant since she was a only child. She would never understand how Bee felt. She could barely understand his word thirty percent of the time. She decided to follow him off the bus. "Then I'm coming along."

Bee turned around and looked to her. Damn. It would be one of those journeys. This was obviously a set up. Her coming along would only let out a barrage emotions that were in the vault now. His eyes trailed to Shizuka who was still at the driver seat. "Well, meet up with you, don't worry, and keep my little girl short, but with fury." He said to Shizuka who nodded and started the bus back up pulling off down the road.

Saya turned to Bee and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

Bee turned his back to Saya not wanting to deal with too much drama at the current moment in time. "Where did you see her go?" He asked back to her.

Saya walked up to the side of him pointing straight ahead. "She was heading north, and she was running." She informed.

Bee turned his head to her. "You got on your running shoe?"

Saya raised a brow and crossed her arms under her large chest. "As if I'm running, that too much of an Olympian thing and I'm not cut out for that." She denied. She was not running for him or the President of the United States of America. Screw that.

Bee let out a sigh and smacked an undead that lingered over to them, but he used the bokken in his right hand to soften the landing. Did not need the undead to eat at this moment. Carefully, he scanned the area in search for a means of transportation. His eyes caught something. A large smirk crossed his face.

Saya noticed this and decided to speak seeing as that look on Bee's face was becoming unsettling. "What has you so smily?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

Bee's smile only became wider.

Saya's brow arch at him not responding. Her eyes followed his gaze and found what had Bee so happy. She finally understood. "Ohhhh..."

**(Break)**

*Vroom!*

A dark orange motorcycle shot down the street at breakneck speeds leaving behind its roar. The motorcycle was going fast. Like, if the world was still normal, then this how fast you would be going if you were being chased by the law enforcements. When one would look closer at the two individuals that occupied the two wheeled vehicle, they would see a dark skinned teen with falling blond hair covered by a kangol hat and a girl with an amazing bust wearing an dark orange helmet.

As you know this was Saya and Killer Bee. The wind blew ferociously causing the clothing to sway violently.

"BEE!" Saya called to the driver with her arms wrapped around his waist resting her head on his back with a minor blush across her cheeks.

"YEAH!" He answered hardly able to hear due to their speed.

"I'VE NOTICED THAT THE CYCLE HAS NO KEYS!" She yelled. "HOW DID YOU GET THE MOTORCYCLE STARTED?"

Another smirked crossed Bee's features as lightning sparked from behind his glasses. "Oh, I have my ways."

**(Scene Change)**

Saeko Busijima stood in an alley as her ears perked up as the sound of an motorcycle got close. Slowly, she turned and panted roughly with one of her eyes closed. The cycle roared as it shot passed the alley she stood in for safety. Damn. She wished she had more energy, then she would have a ride. Once she turned back around, her nose met the steel barrel of a gun. its wielder was a teen with pale skin and brown hair. He held a Smith & Wesson. It was obviously a cop's.

"Hand it over!" The unnamed boy demanded.

Saeko nodded, slowly, lifting her hand.

**Chapter End**


End file.
